Display system Timing Controller (TCON) electronics accept control and data from upstream graphics generation electronics and reformat them to fit the requirements of the row and column drivers used to drive displays. The Data Enable (DE) signal is the control mechanism used to indicate when graphics data is actively being transmitted to the TCON. The DE signal is active (logic one state) when data is being transmitted, and is inactive (logic zero state) during periods when no data is being transmitted. Data is transmitted to the column drivers only when the DE signal is active. The data is transmitted using multi-drop busses requiring many PCB lines. Periods of time in a horizontal line when data is not being transmitted is referred to as horizontal blanking. Lines within a graphics frame when data is not being transmitted are referred to as vertical blanking lines.